The Rabblers
by Moneyrabbi418
Summary: This is a four part saga about the rise and fall of an East Coney street gang.Based partly on The Warriors.
1. Payments are Due

The Warriors

Rabblers

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, locations, etc. featured in the movie "The Warriors". Nor do I own any of the characters; locations, etc. featured in the video game "The Warriors".

I do own this fictionalized version of the Dead Rabbits and its sub-gangs, which include The Plug Uglies, The Four Point Guard, The Black Birds, Monk/Eastman Gang and The Forty Thieves.

Ch. 1: Payments are Due

June 25, 1979

17 days before the meeting

1:00 p.m.

Cleon (the Warlord of Coney Island's biggest gang, The Warriors) sits in a chair pondering on a tense situation. His second-in-command, Swan, takes a seat beside him and asks, "So what's on your mind, Warlord?" Cleon replies, "I'm thinking about heading up to East Coney and collect the cash that those Rabbits owe us."

Swan nodded and said, "I think you need to take some heavy muscle with you. Snow or probably one of the heavier bloods." Cleon stood up and walked to the rail. He found Ajax working out with the punching bag with some of the young bloods. Ajax struck the punching bag with enough force to knock it off its chain.

"Hey Ajax," called out Cleon. The reply that came back was, "Yo Warcheif." Cleon then said, "Find The Fox and meet me at the boardwalk. We're going to Dead Rabbits turf." Ajax raised his fist in a salute and walked out of the hangout, in search of Fox.

Swan walked over to Cleon and asked, "Hey I know I said bring some muscle but, Ajax he get too hot-headed. Every time he goes somewhere he gets hotheaded and when he comes back he leaves unneeded broken heads."

Cleon nodded and replied, "Yeah your right. At least _he's_ breaking heads than getting his head broken. Don't worry about it Swan I'll keep Ajax under control. Meanwhile, you take some boys and collect the money from the stores. It's the end of the month and their payments are due."

Swan nodded and the duo walked out of the hangout. Swan and Cleon walked down the stairs of their hangout and began to walk toward the boardwalk. "Cleon all I'm saying is be careful. Those Rabbits are known to jap _anybody_ if they sense any trouble," said Swan. The two reached the boardwalk and found that Ajax and Fox were already there. Cleon announced, "Alright here's the deal we're going to East Coney, Dead Rabbits' turf, to collect some money that their boss owes me."

"Fox I want you to be diplomat and memory man. Ajax you're here to be my heavy muscle. If there's any problem start cracking heads," said Cleon. Ajax replied, "You got it Warcheif." Cleon added, "And Swan if we're not back by six. Come through marching hard." Swan nodded and walked back to the hangout. Cleon turned towards East Coney and said, "Alright let's go."


	2. An Almost Ugly Fight

The Warriors

Rabblers

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, locations, etc. featured in the movie "The Warriors". Nor do I own any of the characters; locations, etc. featured in the video game "The Warriors".

I do own this fictionalized version of the Dead Rabbits and its sub-gangs, which include The Plug Uglies, The Four Point Guard, The Black Birds, Monk/Eastman Gang and The Forty Thieves.

Ch. 2: An Almost Ugly Fight

1:45 p.m.

Cleon, Fox, and Ajax were walking on Coney's boardwalk, heading for the East side of Coney. Cleon asked, "So Fox what kind of info. do you got on the Dead Rabbits?" Fox replied, "Nothing much except they're broken up into smaller crews. Kind of like sub-gangs with their own style. But RabbitMan stills runs every crew as boss."

Cleon asked, "Fox do you know their symbol?" Fox replied, "Uh… just remember to look for a red and white rabbit's skull." Ajax asked, "Rabbit's skull?" Cleon said, "Well they're Dead Rabbits _so_, it makes since that their symbol is… a dead rabbit."

As the trio was getting closer to East Coney Ajax said, "Warcheif I don't get why you gave East Coney to those wimps. Ever since The Punks chased them out of the Bowery, those Rabbits been asking for handouts from every gang they ran into." This caused Cleon to remember when RabbitMan asked him for East Coney.

"_Come on Cleon do this for me. I need this. If you can look at me right now… I'm desperate."_

"_Rabbit you're putting me in a jam. I just got this territory and I need it to expand my own thing."_

"_Cleon I know you are a business man. How much is it going to take per month for me to get this turf? $100? $300?"_

"_$700 and nothing lower"_

"…_Alright then $700 and your boys can't be marching through here anytime they want. Deal?"_

"_Alright you got it."_

Fox said, "Hey Cleon." Cleon snapped back into reality and asked, "What is it Fox!?" "Look," replied Fox as he pointed towards a group of men walking towards them. Cleon asked, "Who are they with?" Fox said, "Remember those crews I was telling you about? Well they're one of them. I think they're called the Plug Uglies." Ajax added, "Well their name sure as hell fits them."

The men looked like they just came out of a street fight. Most of them had bruises and cuts covering their bodies. Some of them even showed that they were missing teeth. The clothes that they were wearing were matching brown shirts, suspenders, and boots. The thing that made the gang stand out the most was their headgear. Their hats resembled top hats but the tops were round off. Also there were two eyeholes making their hats double as a mask.

Cleon noticed that they had the Dead Rabbit emblem attached to their hats.

Cleon also noticed that they were carrying everything from knives to bats. The Uglies stopped and their leader (a one-eyed Caucasian bruiser) stepped forward. In a heavy Irish accent he said, "_Adventade_ Warriors." Cleon looked at Ajax (who shook his head) then at Fox who replied, "_Delventade_ Rabbits." The Uglies' leader asked, "What brings you lot from West Coney." Cleon stated, "We came to talk to RabbitMan." The Uglies' leader thought about Cleon's statement and said, "Boss RabbitMan didn't say anything about no meeting. So that means you're _fiddlum roaches_ and that's no good. Ajax then shouted at the leader, "If you want us you're going to have to take us wimp!!" "Cool it Ajax!!" yelled Cleon. Ajax then shoved the Uglies' leader back into his own gang.

The Uglies' leader said, "Alright lads," he then pulled down his hat, "lets show these _morts_ how we _dust-up_." The rest of the Plug Uglies pulled down their hats and they charged at The Warriors. The Warriors took their fighting stances and readied themselves.

_**Wham!Wham!Whammm!**_

The Plug Uglies stopped in their tracks and ran towards the sound of the horn. Cleon asked, "Ajax what the hell's the matter with you. We were bout to get japed." Ajax replied, "What? I told you that they were a bunch of wimps."

Send reviews if you want.


	3. An East Coney Side Show

The Warriors

Rabblers

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, locations, etc. featured in the movie "The Warriors". Nor do I own any of the characters; locations, etc. featured in the video game "The Warriors".

I do own this fictionalized version of the Dead Rabbits and its sub-gangs, which include The Plug Uglies, The Four Point Guard, The Black Birds, Monk/Eastman Gang and The Forty Thieves.

Ch.3: An East Coney Side Show

Later on that day.

The Warriors are now on top of a building overlooking a street battle. The two opposing forces were a group of forty Punks verses at least twenty-five Plug Uglies and twenty blue-coated gang members. The new gang had the Dead Rabbits' emblem inside of a four pointed star on the back of their blue coats. Fox identified them as the Four Point Guard.

Ajax cringed as a member of the Four Point Guard smashed a bottle on a Punk's head. Cleon yelled, "Yeah! Wreck that sucka!" As a Plug Ugly picked up a trash can and brought down on a Punk's body. Fox pointed to one part of the battle and said, "Hey look at that one." Cleon and Ajax turned their attention to what Fox was talking about.

They saw that the Plug Uglies' leader that they had a confrontation with earlier on that day was fighting. Also he was fighting remarkably. The leader was tossing bodies around as if they were rag dolls. He swung a piece of metal hitting three Punks simultaneously in the face. Then he grabbed a smaller Punk and threw him into the crowd knocking down four or five more.

Cleon pointed to another part of the battle and said, "What about that one over there." In this part of the battle a member of the Four Point Guard was also going through Punks very easily.

He was a tall Jamaican man armed with a rather large knife. His dreadlocks jerked violently as he sliced through the Punks ranks. A giant Punk grabbed him from behind and raised him in the air, trying to crush his spine. The Jamaican head butted the Punk breaking his nose. He then punched him in the gut and landed a round house, knocking the Punk to the ground.

Seeing that there was no way of them winning the battle the Punks began a hasty retreat, dragging along their wounded and dead. The Jamaican called out after the Punks, "Go back home to the Bowery you _batty boys_. Tell Vance if he wants East Coney he going to march harder than that." The Dead Rabbits cheered and went into the back alleys.

Ajax said, "Well that was a good show." Cleon stated, "Those Dead Rabbits can get heavy when they want to." "Yeah especially that Jamaican cat. You saw how he was going through those Punks with that blade?" asked Fox. "Yeah that was Rico. He's a self proclaim _bladesmith_," came an unknown voice.

The Warriors turned and readied themselves for a fight.

The voice came from a slim African American man in his mid-twenties. He had a shaved head with a soul patch beard. He was wearing shades, black pants, and black tennis shoes. Also he was wearing a red and white vest with the Dead Rabbits' emblem on the back.

Cleon relaxed and exclaimed, "RabbitMan!!" Rabbitman exclaimed back, "Yo Cleon! My brotha!" The two hugged each other and Cleon introduced, "Hey Ajax, Fox this is my main man, RabbitMan." Fox said plainly, "Hey what's up man," and Ajax said, "Yeah. What's going on?" RabbitMan inquired, "Man Cleon I thought you guys were suppose to be a live bunch." "You caught us on our business hours," replied Cleon. The two looked at each other and burst into laughter.

RabbitMan exclaimed, "Man its good to see you again Cleon. This is a lot better than talking on the phone." Cleon smiled and replied, "Yeah you're right about that." RabbitMan and The Warriors sat down on the roof of the building and began to talk. Then Cleon asked about the money that RabbitMan promised him. 

RabbitMan said enthusiastically (much to Cleon's surprise), "Oh! That old thing! Come on! We'll go to one of my gambling houses and pick up the cash there. Then we'll drop it off at my office for safekeeping. Then afterwards we can head over to a _racquet _later, maybe pick up some wool along the way. How does that sound to you boys!?"

The Warriors smiled and Fox said, "Sounds great" Ajax then said, "Forget great. That sounds freaking awesome."

Send reviews if you want.


	4. The Ferocious Monk

The Warriors

Rabblers

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, locations, etc. featured in the movie "The Warriors". Nor do I own any of the characters; locations, etc. featured in the video game "The Warriors".

I do own this fictionalized version of the Dead Rabbits and its sub-gangs, which include The Plug Uglies, The Four Point Guard, The Black Birds, Monk/Eastman Gang and The Forty Thieves.

Ch. 4: The Ferocious Monk

3:05 p.m.

The Warriors and RabbitMan were walking through the streets of East Coney as RabitMan explained his various businesses. "You see Cleon to stand against the rising _tide_ you make everyone owe and you make everyone pay. You see him," he pointed to a pimp sitting on a stoop with a couple of Four Point Guards, "I make all the pimps around here pay me $50 daily. They get my protection and I get my money." Cleon and Fox nodded but Ajax rolled his eyes.

"Also," explained RabbitMan, "the dealers from spray to flash get my lookouts, the Black Birds, for the heads up on the cops." He pointed to the rooftops at some of the black clothed gang members. As the group walked past a pawnshop, Fox peered in the window to see what was going on inside.

He saw ten men dressed in black clothes but with red and white bandanas covering their faces. They were arguing with the pawnbroker about the prices of their jewelry. Most likely stolen jewelry. RabbitMan came up behind Fox and said, "They be Forty Thieves." Fox jumped and turned around to see who scared him.

RabbitMan burst out into laughter and slapped Fox on the back. "I like you Fox. Ha! Ha! You're an all right guy," stated RabbitMan. Fox noticed that Cleon and Ajax was missing. He asked, "Where's Ajax and Cleon?" "They went ahead to the gambling parlor in Shanty Town. Let's go and catch up with them."

Suddenly a Black Bird ran up to RabbitMan and Fox. Clearly out of breath he sputtered out, "Boss huffhuff Boss there's huffhuff there's Baseball Furies trying huff to move in. We're _dusting-up_ on the rooftops right now. But they're pushing us back."

RabbitMan said, "All right I want you to use Monk's horn and get all the Monks to the rooftops. I'm going up there personally." The Black Bird nodded and ran to do his job. RabbitMan took out a switchblade and offered it to Fox.

"I don't know you that well but if you're a Warrior you should be able to wreck with the best. So are you up for it?" Fox (not wanting to disappoint Cleon) replied, "You got me," and took the knife. RabbitMan said, "All right," and then he knocked on the window of the pawnshop. The Forty Thieves came out of the store and RabbitMan ordered, "There's some painted faced _roaches_ trying to move in on ours. Get to the tops and show those _morts_ how we feel about that. _DeRaSu!!_"

The Thieves cheered, "_DeRaSu!!_" They ran to the side of the building and began to climb the fire escape. RabbitMan said enthusiastically, "Come on Fox. Let's show them how the Warriors _dust-up_."

RabbitMan and Fox made their way up the building as the Forty Thieves were heading for the battle. The battle was broken up on five different rooftops. There was at least ten to fifteen Baseball Furies on each rooftop eliminating most (if not all) of the Black Birds that they were fighting.

"You see Fox them Black Birds ain't no good in a fight. They're better at scouting and tagging. If I had the choice on who's watching my back in a fight I'll take a Plug Ugly or a Four Pointer," explained RabbitMan. When the two reached the rooftop they found that six of the Thieves were fighting there already. The Thieves successfully dispatched two of the ten Furies that they were fighting.

Unfortunately one of the Thieves was tossed off the roof. RabbitMan ran towards one of the Furies and punched him in the gut. He then landed a punch in his face and pushed him off the building. As Fox laid out a Furie with a knee to the face, he saw that another one was trying to hit RabbitMan from behind. Fox yelled, "Rabbit behind you!!"

RabbitMan turned around and saw the Furie that was about to hit him with a bat. As the Furie swung RabbitMan caught the bat and yanked it from his hands. He then head butted the Furie, breaking his nose. The RabbitMan and the others were now being back into a corner as more Furies began to pour unto their building. Fox and the others looked around for a way to escape but found none. RabbitMan announced, "Well lads… looks like our rabbit's feet done ran out." The twenty Furies stopped their attack and their leader stepped forward.

He was a much taller than the rest of the Furies and he had no paint to cover his face. He said, "You lose Rabbit. As you can see we have out man, out smart, and out maneuver you. If you dropped your colors at your feet I'll think about letting you go. Including you Warrior."

"Well from the bottom of my heart all I have to say is… kiss my ass. Kiss my ass Cobb!!" replied RabbitMan. He then proceeded to make smooching sounds. Cobb smiled and said, "As you wish." He pointed his bats at the Dead Rabbits and the Furies began to close in on their quarry.

**Monkolo!!!**

The Furies turned around to see a new enemy. There was at least thirty men all dressed in red and white hoodies and they were also armed to the teeth. Their leader raised up a spiked bat and yelled, "Wreck'em All!!" The group then ran towards the Furies.

The leader of the hooded gang smashed through Furies and ran straight for Cobb. The two began to duel parrying each other's blows. The hooded leader ducked under one of Cobb's blows and struck him in the knee with his spiked bat. Cobb fell backwards and the hooded leader stood above him.

He then swung his bat again and he hit Cobb in the face.

The Furies saw that their leader was down and they began to retreat. Cobb stood up and hobbled over to the side of the building. He jumped over and ran out of East Coney with some help from his underlings. The Dead Rabbit's cheered and began to chant, "_Abu! Abu! Abu!_"

RabbitMan and Fox walked over to the hooded leader and thanked him for his last minute reinforcements. RabbitMan said, "You saved my ass Bodie." Bodie replied, "Well your ass needed saving." He noticed Fox and asked, "That's one of them Warriors the boys said that you were hangin' with?"

RabbitMan introduced, "Yeah Fox this is Bodie the Ferocious Monk. Bodie this is The Fox" Fox nodded and Bodie said, "Well you boys look like you need a drink. Let's head over to the chink's place in Shanty Town."

Next Chapter: Shanks in Shanty Town


End file.
